


На своем месте

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Иногда Нику снится, что они с Марией поменялись местами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [WTF Law & Order: SVU 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5486542) на ЗФБ.

Иногда Нику снится, что они с Марией поменялись местами. 

Она возится с Зарой, работает, гуляет по Центральному парку, заказывает крепкий черный — и никакого сахара! — кофе в их любимом бистро. Редко хмурится, часто улыбается и перед встречей с самыми важными клиентами надевает вместо линз очки. Мария думает, что они придают ей уверенности и помогают воспринимать ее всерьез. Ник думает, что те, кто не воспринимают всерьез Марию, неважно, в очках или без, не стоят того, чтобы она тратила на них свое время; он хочет сказать ей это уже несколько лет, но молчит. 

Очки ему нравятся.

Ник смотрит на них — и на саму Марию — из выжженного солнцем и бомбами Ирака, безмолвно благодаря Господа Бога и все причастное человечество за спутниковую связь и военный аналог скайпа, по которому раз в несколько дней получается связываться с семьей. Мария поправляет очки, запускает руки в длинные темные волосы, накручивает локон на палец, говоря ему что-то — Ник слушает, ловит каждое слово, но не понимает смысла, только смотрит, как Зара, выросшая, кажется, еще больше с их последнего разговора, в точности повторяет движение Марии, старательно оборачивая кудрявую прядку вокруг маленького пальца. 

Ник улыбается так, что болят щеки; отвык уже, здесь улыбка — редкость, здесь просто хохочут до сорванной глотки, хрипло, лающе, чувствуя, как от горячего воздуха мгновенно пересыхает рот. 

— Ты смотрела «Поколение убийц»? — спрашивает он Марию вместо ответа на очередное преувеличенно бодрое «как ты?», от которого хочется то ли завыть, то ли немедленно выблевать все свои внутренности под ближайшим кустом, то ли просто — домой.

«Домой, — думает Ник. — Домой». Слово прокатывается в голове шаром для боулинга, сбивая мысли про иракское солнце и провонявшие потом палатки, словно кегли.

Домой. 

Никаких хамви и вечного, словно вросшего в кожу бронежилета, и забивающегося везде песка, никаких женщин в странных костюмах, которые плачут и бросаются к их машинам, тянут руки, что-то кричат, и могут, наверное, убить их, а могут — накормить чем-то сладким и липким, никогда не угадаешь. 

Домой. Никакого оружия массового поражения, черт знает, есть оно или нет, и никакой сраной Аль-Каиды. Только Зара, Мария да теплый осенний Нью-Йорк.

На озеро хочется. И пиццы, нормальной, с пепперони и тянущейся за отрезанным куском моцареллой. И чтобы не взрывалось ничего.

Домой. Мысли-кегли одна за другой продолжают падать. Ник ждет пустой головы, ждет страйка, верит в него.

Страйк был бы кстати. 

— Что, прости? 

Мария смотрит непонимающе, и Нику приходится сосредоточиться как следует, чтобы вспомнить, о чем они вообще говорили. 

«Поколение убийц», точно. Они с парнями позавчера ржали полночи, досмотрев последнюю серию, и сошлись во мнении, что сцены дрочки получились нормально. Даже неплохо, пожалуй. «Прямо как в жизни», — сказал Джерри, а наутро подорвался на мине. Насмерть. 

— «Поколение убийц». Сериал такой. Забудь, Мария, я несу всякую чушь. Давно вас не видел и очень скучаю.

— Мы тоже… — она, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, но вмешивается Зара — оставив покое волосы, она резво спрыгивает с колен Марии и тянет ручки к экрану.

Зовет:

— Папа!

Комок в горле возникает моментально, такой огромный, что наверное, Ник сейчас задохнется. Он открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но воздуха не хватает и голос пропал, и Зара смотрит испуганно. 

Ее перехватывает Мария, усаживает на диван рядом с собой, строго, веско говорит:

— Опрокинешь ноутбук — и папа больше не сможет нам дозвониться.

— Нет! Папа! 

Изображение расплывается, становится нечетким; Ник моргает, щелкает по камере — ничего не происходит, картинка вздрагивает, но остается прежней. «Глушат нас, что ли?» — думает; потом доходит: Ник отворачивается от экрана, быстро вытирает кулаком глаза. 

— Ник? — в голосе Марии слышна тревога. 

Надо пообещать, что он скоро вернется. Сказать, что любит их, или еще что-нибудь важное, но он бормочет только:

— Мне пора. 

А еще:

— Не смотри его, Мария. Сериал не смотри.

И просыпается.

Сержант Брэд Колберт насмешливо глядит на него с экрана телевизора. Электронные часы на стене моргают красным, цифры меняются, перестраиваясь из 23:59 в четыре одинаковых ноля. Ник со вздохом стаскивает с себя измятую несвежую рубашку и вытягивается на диване, закрыв глаза.

До очередного звонка Марии остается еще шесть долгих часов.


End file.
